Traitor
by DreamingOfDissent
Summary: Alucard muses about the scene where Integra gives Seras her blood. AxI almost. Includes the IxS blood scene from the manga. I gave it a bit of a sexy spin, but it's the same words from the manga for the dialogue.


Alucard couldn't believe his eyes. Before him, on the other side of the door that was barely open, stood his wonderful master. Before her in the chair, sat his fledgeling, his child, his student and daughter. Integra was speaking softly to her.

"Is it hard?" Integra asked. Alucard had evidently materialized just after she entered the room. Seras looked up at her in surprise. Both women were ignorant of Alucard's appearance. Integra was running on very little sleep and Seras hadn't been drinking her blood. She was weak.

"It is, isn't it?" Integra continued, seeing as how Seras hadn't spoken yet. She simply had a dumbfounded and slightly embarrassed expression on her mousy little face.

"Chief!" She stammered. Alucard could tell that she was trying to hide the packet of unopened and room temperature medical blood on the table.

"Walter told me recently that you've been like this at meals. Why don't you drink blood? You are no longer human. You are a vampire .now, Seras." Integra's voice was carefully casual, like she was manipulating a pawn. Seras murmured unintelligibly and it seemed that she was trying to come up with an excuse. Integra casually reached for something on the table. Alucard took a quick glance through her eyes and saw her reach for a dinner knife. His curiosity was peaked.

He smelt the fresh virgin blood the second that the tip of the blade sliced effortlessly into her imperfect skin that was scarred from so many other incidents like this.

"Integra!" Seras said, forgetting all formality in the shock of the moment. Her eyes grew even more abnormally large as they locked on the flowing red blood.

"I've cut my finger." Integra said. Alucard could hear the faint smile around her cigar, "It might get infected. Lick it for me." She raised her wounded hand, dripping finger extended like the bloody version of the hand of God in Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel. Alucard could feel his fledgeling's bloodlust rising against her will as she stared, enraptured at the sight of the flowing lifeblood of her master's master. She stayed still, afraid to move. Integra's voice grew a touch harder, never losing that undertone of sexuality that Alucard had rarely heard from her lips.

"Lick it." Integra's voice was still low and soft, yet firm. It was the voice of a dominant and patient lover. When Seras just trembled a little at what was being offered her, His eyes narrowed as she took the tone he was most familiar with, that of a strict and unyielding master.

"That's an order." Seras still was unmoved.

"So you can't follow orders, Seras?" Now her tone mocked the most eager to please and insecure member of the organization. This brought Seras forward, her eyes trained on the drop of iron and oxygen and water as it traced the curve of the pad of Integra's index finger. Alucard was torn between pride in his fledgeling and a twinge of something unidentifiable for his master. Well, not unidentifiable, but it was a feeling that he would rather not place. It was a feeling that he had no use for.

He watched as his progeny took a knee before his master, a pose he usually adopted when treated to such a delight from his master. His eyes narrowed as she began licking at the drops. Something within him twinged with pride, however, the rest of him balked at the idea of letting this continue. He stayed at the door, looking through the crack left from when Integra entered.

"Careful, Seras. Don't go biting me by accident." Integra smiled, and Alucard caught the brief thought that flickered through his master's mind of petting the kneeling police girl on the head like an obedient pet. His lip twitched skyward in a silent snarl as he spun on his heel and started down the hall, but that didn't prevent him from hearing the rest of his master's words.

"That's one hundred percent virgin blood." She said as she pulled her hand back, "Feel better, police girl?" She asked, sounding rather smug. He heard her pull a linen napkin from the table and wrap it around her hand. He could hear the soft material slide across her skin and could almost feel the way it closed off the blood from the rest of the world. The shadows that surrounded him writhed and lashed out at the air around him like electric sparks. He was livid, to say the least... She was HIS master, and here she was, spoiling the police girl with treats for misbehaving. He had been good lately, very good for his usual standards, and what had he gotten?

Nothing.

So what would he do? Gorge himself on what was left of the medical blood in the refrigerator and take a good long nap. To hell with Integra's orders for the moment. He could hear her calling him already, but he couldn't be bothered to consort with the traitor... He tore into a blood packet viciously, letting the shadows around him catch the strewn droplets in mid air.

Oh he was furious.

He essentially inhaled the blood packet as he filled his arms with the rest of the plastic bags. He then melted into his lair in the basement and drank until he was nearly sick. Then he let Morpheus in and slept in his metaphorical embrace until the police girl came barging into his room.


End file.
